


The Door is Open

by altertalian_doodle



Series: Completely random shit because I'm unproductive [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Hetastuck - Fandom
Genre: M/M, These dorks, all this cosensual flirting, america is a hetalian, and russia is a homestuck, but i can't get it because i'm poor, but it's obvious the dorks like each other, does steam even charge tax, god i'm such trash, i swear theyre an unofficial couple, im so excited, it's sort of a rusame bromance at this point, its out, mentions of hiveswap, someone donate eight bucks plus tax
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-29 22:58:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12095286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altertalian_doodle/pseuds/altertalian_doodle
Summary: On this fateful day, the fourteenth of September in the year of 2017, your friend's toil is finally over. Five years in fearful anticipation of the greatest video game to come, Hiveswap.Alas, he lacks the money to buy it on Steam. And you are slightly pissed at being woken up so early.





	The Door is Open

**Author's Note:**

> I am neither Allocatively or Productively efficient with my writing time. Someone pester me back into working on Paint It, Black please.

In the year of 2017, Common Era, you awake on a warm Thursday morning not to your alarm clock, but the constant pinging of your friend pestering you, thirty minutes before your alarm sounds. Whoever it is better have a good reason for waking you up so early.

\-- pavlovianSniper [PS] began pestering heroAmericana [HA] at 06:00--

PS: Alfred

PS: Alfred

PS: Please be on

PS: Alfred

HA: jesus fuck dude do u know what time it is

HA: u woke me up early

PS: I know what time it is

PS: Today is the day

PS: September 14 2017

PS: Five hours before it happens

PS: Can i get eight dollars in paypal

HA: ok bro

HA: i love u

HA: but did u really just wake me up to spam at hell hour???

PS: Can you spare eight dollars

HA: okay correction

HA: did u really just wake me up to ask me for money

PS: Yao says hes gonna charge interest so hes out

PS: Arthur is being a total ass and wont lend me any

PS: Please youre the only one left

HA: cant u just borrow from yao??

PS: Hes charging 1.50 for every week i forget to pay him back

PS: Ill end up owing him twenty bucks or something

PS: Lend me eight dollars please

PS: Ill love you forever

HA: bro thats gay

HA: and im pretty sure u promised that already

PS: I am gay

PS: If you give me eight dollars i will give offerings to your shrine and worship you as my godly lover

HA: bro that is really gay

HA: im up for being ur godly lover but i kinda sorta blew all my money

PS: Im still making you my godly lover

HA: pfft love u too bro

At that moment your phone buzzes. The caption reads ' _get up u ass_ '. How nice you are to your early morning self.

HA: dude i kinda gtg to school now

PS: Okay

PS: Dont get your ass roasted

HA: dont worry

HA: that jobs reserved for u :)

\--heroAmericana [HA] ceased pestering pavlovianSniper [PS] at 06:30--

 

==> 

Your name is Ivan Braginsky, and today is the day.

But you are lacking eight dollars, and though you did propose half-heartfelt worship to your best friend and crush/ironic matesprit, he is also lacking in eight dollars. He's staying in the position of godly lover, though, partly because of the irony and partly because jegus fuck you love him so much.

Because of this historical event you woke up at 11:57 PM to celebrate the coming of the day, and stayed up until dawn.

You are currently settled in your desk chair, turned away from the desk that bears your computer. Alfred has just ceased pestering you, and it occurs that today is a school day. Leading to you questioning your sanity, since why would you ever you pull an almost- all-nighter on a school day? Oh well, you live pretty close to your school, you still have time to kill.

 

==> 

 You keep to yourself at school, inconspicuously checking your phone for Hiveswap updates.

It gets released at around 11:00. The backers have been sent their copies.

On Tumblr the Homestuck community has been celebrating the release. You celebrate with them, and lament with the others about their inability to purchase it.

Last period, you sit in the back of the room rewatching the release trailers.

 

==> 

You get released from school at three. 

 You expect Ivan to be back too, and so you decide to pester him.

\--heroAmericana [HA] began pestering pavlovianSniper [PS] at 03:07--

HA: hey bro

HA: welcome back from hell

PS: Welcome back yourself

PS: You didnt get your ass roasted i hope

HA: nah

HA: its nice and unroasted

HA: reserved for my fave russian

PS: Ill give offerings

PS: You still have godly lover status

HA: yeah bro

HA: once i dig up the money ill get u the eight bucks

HA: late/early birthday present i guess

HA: i expect u to cater to my ass though

PS: I will

HA: nice

\--heroAmericana [HA] ceased pestering pavlovianSniper [PS] at 03:13--

God you love your stupid best friend. You celebrated 4/13 with him, though you have no idea what that means. He cosplayed with you on Hetalia Day, and you can testify he was a pretty fucking hot Russia. He came down from New York for that.

God you love him so much. You make a mental note to kick his ass on Hetachum the next time he wakes you up early.

**Author's Note:**

> There really is no point to this, but thanks for reading. Leave a comment anyways. Preferably to pester me back into working on Paint it Black but a normal one is also fine.


End file.
